


Unrelenting Love

by MCMoore



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCMoore/pseuds/MCMoore
Summary: Mariah Copeland prepares for the return of her girlfriend, Tessa Porter.





	1. The Setup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah Copeland prepares for the return of her girlfriend, Tessa Porter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Scissoring?" Kyle blurts out across the lobby.
> 
> Mariah freezes. Is everyone looking at her, it feels like they are looking at her.

Mariah hums quietly to herself as she floats down the stairs, overnight bag in hand.

  
"Someone's in a good mood?" Mariah, trance broken, misses the last step and almost falls, dropping her bag to the floor.

"Oh!" Mariah catches herself barely avoiding a collision with the couch. "I thought I was alone."

"Nope, I am meeting Nick and the realtor later this morning." Sharon sits staring at her tablet, a sadness engulfing her face, not noticing Mariah's overnight bag lying on the floor.

  
"Mom, that is a huge step, but you don't look happy?" Mariah settles down beside Sharon. She wants to crack a joke to alleviate some of the pain behind Sharon's eyes, but she bites her tongue instead.

  
"I know I should give the house hunting a chance, but I feel like I'll be leaving pieces of myself behind if I leave our home."

  
"Pieces of Cassie?" Mariah reaches out and takes her mother's hand in hers, knowing how much pain still exist for the loss of her twin.

  
"Yes, all I have left of Cassie is the memories we made in this house."

  
"Sharon, Cassie will always be with you in your heart. She would have to wanted you to have this new beginning with Nick. I may have never gotten the opportunity to know her, but I can assure you she would want you and Nick to be happy." Mariah paused, "And for Nick, he wants a clean slate."

  
"I know, and that is what I'm trying to give him." Sharon looks into Mariah's eyes for the first time, noticing tears welling up, she squeezes Mariah's hand. "Sweetie, what is it? what happened? Is it Tessa?"

  
"I'm just so happy. I feel ridiculous crying." She wipes tears from eyes and giggles. "I think I'm going to get a chance at being happy too."

  
"I'm so happy for you. When does Tessa get back?"

  
"Today!" Mariah's eyes clear and a smile brightens her face. "We are going on our third date."

  
"Do you have something big planned?" Sharon asks, happy her daughter is getting this chance at love.

  
Mariah blushes, " Well, dinner at the club, drinks at the roof top deck, and a room."

  
Sharon laughs nervously. "A room? That seems a little fast?"

  
"Well, I really just want to spend time with her. I don't want to bring her back here to hang out. I don't want to assume we can go to her place, so..." Mariah pauses, unsure of how to finish her thought process without embarrassing both her mom and herself.

  
"So neutral ground." Sharon finishes the thought, as Mariah sighs with relief.

  
"Yes, neutral ground."

  
Mariah walks around the couch picking up her overnight bag from where it fell earlier.

  
"And I have a thousand things to do today. So, I need to run."

  
Sharon stands up and moves towards Mariah. She gently places her hands-on Mariah's shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

  
" I am so happy for you. I am still your mom and want to remind you to be careful, but I also want you to know I support you. And I am very proud of you." Sharon pauses, "be safe, have fun."

  
"Did you just pep talk my first lesbian sleepover?" Mariah replies, a twisted little crooked grin on her face.

  
"I did nothing of the sort."

  
"Oh, I think you did. Thank you, I need the pep talk. I'm so nervous."

  
"Just be yourself and let the night progress naturally." Sharon smiles as Mariah turns a particularly dark shade of red.

  
"On that note." Mariah turns to the door, her mom laughing behind her. If the room was on fire she couldn't have gotten out of there any faster.

  
Mariah knew there would be some obstacles getting through today, but she was not going to let anything get in her way of creating the perfect evening for her and Tessa.

  
First stop the athletic club, she had a room reserved and was going to drop off her bag before heading into the office for a little while.

  
Mariah had almost made it through the lobby when she heard her name called by an all to familiar voice.

  
"Kyle" Mariah growls as she turns to see him making his way to her.

  
"I was hoping to run into you today, do you want to entertain me this evening since your lady love is out of town." Kyle pauses looking down at the overnight bag in Mariah's hand. " Oh, do you have other plans?"

  
"Not that it is any of your business, but Tessa is coming into town tonight."

  
"And you are having a sleepover?" Kyle mischievously retorts. "I'm so proud of my girls."

  
"It's not what you are implying. I just thought it might be nice for us to be able to catch up on neutral ground. To not have to worry about people showing up or being to loud.."

  
The laugh that escapes Kyle's chest tints Mariah's cheeks red for the second time today.

  
"Oh yes, you definitely don't want to worry about being too loud." Kyle can't stop laughing as Mariah clearly is looking for her escape route.

  
"Bye Kyle." Mariah makes her way to check in, but Kyle will not let her escape.

  
"Have you done your research?"

  
Mariah stops and turns slowly around. "What research?"

  
"Lesbian porn? YouTube somehow to videos? Read some blogs about your first time? You know research?" Kyle is obviously trying to get a reaction from Mariah, but she refuses to give in.

  
"I'm pretty sure, as a grown woman, I know what to do." Mariah turns back to the task at hand walking away from Kyle again.

  
"Scissoring?" Kyle blurts out across the lobby.

  
Mariah freezes. Is everyone looking at her, it feels like they are looking at her.

  
To avoid the issue all together, Mariah steps up to the desk to check in, ignoring Kyle looming behind her.

  
Shifting from one foot to another, Mariah wishes she could speed this up. She politely converses with the front desk person and ignores Kyle, though she can still feel him behind her.

  
As she is handed her keycard, and thanks the clerk, she dreads the trip back across the lobby with Kyle in tow.

  
"Will you keep it down if I agree to five minutes over coffee in the restaurant?" Mariah says as she turns to face Kyle once again.

  
He smiles and nods, pointing for her to lead the way.

  
As they order their coffees and take a table in the corner, Kyle begins to laugh.

  
"You have no idea what you’re doing or if you are even ready. You look like you are going to be sick."

  
"Well I didn't expect someone to yell scissoring at me across the lobby this morning. I really hadn't thought this through." Mariah's head falls into her hands. "Ugh! I just want to spend some time with Tessa. I have no idea what to do if she wants more."

  
"Are you ready for that?" Kyle asks.

  
"Well yes, I think so."

  
"Has Tessa been with women before?"

  
Mariah moans, "I don't know."

  
"Let's assume not." Kyle sets back and takes a sip of his coffee. "So you just go slow and make sure you communicate."

  
"How sexy is that?" Mariah asks rhetorically. "Hey, I'm a newbie am I doing this right."

  
Panic sets in as Mariah's mind runs through all the ways this can go wrong.

  
"I should cancel the room." She starts to get up.

  
"No, don't do that." Kyle smiles, "I didn't go through all this work for you to chicken out on your third date."

  
"Then what do I do?"

  
"Stay calm. Just do what you were going to do before I started teasing you. Go on your date, have a good time, and what happens, happens."

  
"Well thanks Confuses. You have been a lot of help."

  
"Mariah you are amazing and I'm more than a little disappointed you don't play for my team. You will survive this and more than likely excel at it." Kyle laughs. "Just don't let you get in your way."

  
" I have to go, work and all." Mariah grabs her bag and heads up stairs. Her mind exploding with all the possibilities.

  
Is this really happening? Could this be the night?


	2. The Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah has some big surprises in store for Tessa.

Mariah stares across the room, the room she rented, the room where she is planning to bring Tessa later. The bed sitting perfectly made, perfectly soft and inviting. But Mariah knew that was a lie, that bed was mocking her and her desperate lack of knowledge and experience.

She sinks down against the door laughing hysterically.

"I can't do this." She says aloud to herself.

As if on cue, Mariah's phone begins to ring. A sweet sigh escapes her lips as she answers.

"Hey you, I was just thinking about you"

"Happy thoughts I hope." Tessa replies. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. And I can't wait to see you tonight."

"About that.." Tessa begins to speak, but Mariah won't let her finish.

"No, no, no, no! Please tell me you aren't canceling on me?"

"Oh gawd no. I just talked to the girl subleasing my apartment and she thought she had till tomorrow. I don't have anywhere to stay."

Mariah chuckles. "That's not a problem."

"So, Sharon won't mind if I stay over tonight? You won't mind?" Tessa says softly, barely letting the words escape her lips.

A moan rumbles in Mariah's chest. " I could think of nothing I would like more than to spend your first night back, together."

"Nothing?" Tessa questions. "Now I have to jet, literally. See you in a few hours my sweet."

"Soon." Mariah says in a low guttural voice that sounds nothing like her own. This night may be the death of her, but what a sweet death it would be.

  
No time to contemplate that, with her phone in hand, Mariah pulls herself up off the floor. She still has so much to do. Flowers for the room. Champagne. Some brownies from Crimson Lights.  
But first to the office. She needs to check in with Devon and make sure there is nothing he needs from her today.

As Mariah enters the office, the fight is already underway.

"You have no right to tell me how I should or shouldn't feel. You have no rights to my grief." Devon yells as Cain steps between him and Lily.

"I went to the cops. I told them what happened. I am so sorry. I just want you to forgive me." Lily cries as she begs for forgiveness.

"I just want my wife and child back." Devon says, anger flashes in his eyes.

Mariah quickly moves to Devon's side, "Maybe you should leave." She looks Lily in the eyes, pleading with her to take her advice.

Without a word, Cain and Lily exit, leaving Devon staring after them.

Devon moves to the desk shuffling papers halfheartedly.

"I wasn't even going to come in today." He says frustrated. "I was going to the studio, and then I got a request for label artists from a promoter. Which would have been fine but he mentioned Tessa personally and so I need tracks not on the server."

  
Devon sits down head in hands. Mariah remembering her promise to Hilary, sits down across from Devon.

"Is there anything I can do?" She says, knowing that the things on her list might just have to wait. "Let me help."

"I just need to locate Tessa's tracks that we removed from the server."

"Why don't you send him the last one she did?" Mariah reaches for her bag and pulls out a flash drive. "I have it here. If you are interested in releasing it. I've decided I'm ok with that."

Devon looked up, shocked. "You have a copy?"

"Tessa gave it to me. I don't know why, but I carry it with me. And I think I'm ready for the words to be out there." Mariah pauses. "I know you dropped her, but maybe you'll consider releasing the song. Maybe you can give her a second chance, I mean you got me to give her second chance."

"Technically I just need your permission to release the song since her contract makes the song my property. Would you be willing to sign something? For a percentage of the sells of course."

"Yes." Mariah smiles thinking of the great night of surprises in store for Tessa.

Devon stands up, a smile on his face.

"I am going to get legal to draw up something standard can you sign it tonight so I can send the song off in the morning?"

"I have an idea, Tessa is coming back tonight and I have this whole evening planned for us. Why don't you come to the rooftop deck around 6:00 and I'll sign the papers and we can tell Tessa together."

"Perfect. Thank you Mariah, this will distract me perfectly for the afternoon." Devon makes his way to the door. "Maybe the two of you can write another song together. You know it is still one of the best songs I've heard in a long time."

"We will see." Mariah smiles thinking about all the things she might have to write about soon.

As she follows Devon out the door, Mariah makes a mental note to stop by the front desk and ask them to send champagne up to the room. It looks like there will be lots to celebrate tonight.

Excitedly Mariah approaches the front desk, she had never really planned a whole date night before. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect.

"I was hoping I could have some champagne sent up to my room around eight o'clock?" Mariah asks the front desk clerk. "I might not be there yet so if they could just go ahead and set it up in the room that would be great."

"Someone has already taken care of that ma'am."

Mariah stared quizzically back at the woman at the front desk."But? Who?"

"I'm not at liberty to say ma'am. We were just told to make sure that everything was ready for you by seven o'clock."

 

Mariah stepped away from the desk. She had no idea who it could have been. Maybe Sharon trying to be supportive of her daughter or Kyle meddling in her love life again. She would have to figure out who it was later, for now she needed to tie up the last of her plans and get to GC airport to pick up Tessa.

Three stops later with flowers in hand, Mariah arrives at the airport. The butterflies occupying her stomach seemed to be multiplying as she got out of the car and made her way to baggage claim.

It seemed like forever since she had held Tessa's hand or kissed her sweet lips. There were parts of her who hungered for those lips and the caresses that had been very limited so far. Parts of her that feared what might happen tonight.  
As she sat there lost in her own thoughts, Mariah didn't notice the beautiful dark haired girl slide up next to her.

As Tessa reached out to take Mariah's hand, she whispered in her ear, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Mariah leaped back, only to drop the flowers she had brought for her lovely girlfriend.

"Are those for me?" Tessa smiled reaching down to retrieve the bouquet.

"Ye..s." Mariah stuttered. How was it possible that Tessa was even more beautiful than she remembered.

Tessa moved closer to Mariah, bouquet in hand. "Thank you for my flowers."

Tessa's hand slid up Mariah's arm, their eyes locked into one another's. As she reached Mariah's hair she twirled a singular piece around her finger.

With a sharp intake of breath Mariah reached to pull Tessa closer.

"I can think of way you can truly thank me." Mariah bit her bottom lip, moving in to steal a kiss.

Tessa smiles and meets her halfway, their lips touching gently. Then with hunger and desire rippling through their bodies, they press hard against each other.

Mariah is the first to pull back, realizing that the baggage claim is full of people, and they have to meet Devon soon.

Tessa let's out a sigh, her eyes sparkling with desire.

"I have a wonderful night planned for us." Mariah says, trying to get her mind off how much she just wants to go back to the room.

"I was hoping we could just pick up some food and maybe stay in." Tessa says, her body language clearly indicating she has missed Mariah and would like nothing more than to take her on the baggage return.

"Nope. I have a surprise for you. And I'd like to have a third date before you have to run off again." Mariah snarkaly replies.

"A surprise?" Tessa grabs her duffel off the baggage return, reaching next for her guitar case.

"Yes, but you will have to wait. We are headed for drinks at the rooftop deck. To revisit our first date."

They make their way to the car hand in hand ready to start the night adventure.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah and Tessa go on a date, complete with big surprises and champagne.

Champagne in hand, Tessa and Mariah find a cozy spot on the rooftop deck to start their evening.

"So what is this surprise?" Tessa smiles at Mariah as she draws lazy circles on her forearm. The electricity is palpable between the two.

With a sharp intake of breath, Mariah responds. "Not yet. Someone is meeting us here, then we will get to the first of your surprises."

"The first. Oh Mariah, you are too good to me." Tessa leans in for a kiss, only to be interrupted.

"Oh good, you two are going to finally work out some of Mariah's, I don't even know what to call it, prudishness."

"Don't be jealous Summer." Tessa smirks as she pulls Mariah closer. "I'm sure you can find someone to fall for you."

"What's wrong Mariah, cat got your tongue?" Summer teases as Mariah sits amused by the exchange.

"Not yet." Mariah replies. A loud laugh escapes Tessa's lips, as Summer rolls her eyes and retreats.

"She has horrible timing." Mariah says as she licks her lips.

"You two already started celebrating," pointing to the glasses of champagne Devon sits across from the girls and lays a folder down in the table.

"Celebrating?" Tessa asks quizzically.

"I was waiting for you to tell her." Mariah slyly replies.

"What have you two been up to?" Tessa looks concerned and confused.

"Mariah, I think you should be the one to tell her." Devon shifts back in his seat.

"Well," Mariah pauses for dramatic effect, "I decided to let Devon use our song. He had a request from a promoter for some of your material."

"And Mariah suggested I send him How Could A Lie. She has offered to release the song for co-writer credits." Devon slips the documents out of the folder and reaches for his pen. "So I had legal draw up the documents and as soon as they are signed, we will begin streaming the song. And I will send a copy off to the promoter."

Mariah reaches for the pen, glancing in Tessa's direction.

Tears slowly escape Tessa's eyes.

"Sweetie, is this not what you want?" Mariah reaches to brush a tear from Tessa's cheek.

'No. I mean yes this is what I want, but are you sure? I don't want this to come between us. I am happy with you. I don't need you to do this for me."

"I want to do this for you, for us. I mean, we have been through so much. This song it is us, maybe not us now, but part of the road to us."

Mariah signs the flagged pages, handing the pen back to Devon. She smiles and kisses Tessa lightly on the cheek.

"We are officially a duo." Mariah blushes, "I mean a song writing duo."

Tessa hugs her tight, never wanting to let go. She never expected someone to do so much for her. Never expected to trust someone so much.

"Tessa, come by the office Monday morning. We need to discuss some things. I'll let you two get back to your evening." Devon excused himself.

"Mariah, you really didn't have to do that. I know how much I hurt you when I stole your words."

"You stole my heart." Mariah sighs. "I think this the perfect symbolic gesture to move us forward. The past is in the past, our future is ours. And I never wanted your music to be taken away from you. I just needed to deal with my truth and my feelings. I have dealt."

"I can't imagine this night getting any better. You did something so amazing for me. I am humbled."

Tessa leans in, letting her hand rest on Mariah' shoulder. She moves slowly in licking her lips. Letting her hand move to the back of Mariah's head, fingers lacing through her beautiful red head.

Mariah feels every nerve in her body come to attention. Her skin is tingling, heart is beating quickly and she can feel a warmness spreading throughout her.

As their lips touch, a low moan escapes Mariah's chest. She could do this all night, just skip dinner and go right to the room. 

The room...

Tessa pulled back, "What just happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well we were kissing, and I thought it was going good." Tessa shifted uneasily away from Mariah. "Then you kind of checked out. Do you not feel comfortable kissing me in public?"

Mariah laughed, "No. That is not it." The thoughts of what she wanted to do to Tessa flashed through her head.

"You're blushing."

"Am I?" Mariah shifts her hair over her shoulder, and looks down at her hands. "I actually loving kissing you. I love the way your hands play with my hair, the way you taste in my lips. I am just so nervous."

"Nervous?" Tessa takes Mariah's hand in hers. "You have no reason to be nervous."

"Forget it. Let's go to dinner." Mariah shifts uncomfortably forward and downs the last of her champagne.

"Mariah I have no expectations of this night. I am just so happy to be here with you enjoying your company. I'll admit, it is hard not kiss you or touch you constantly because we have been apart for so long. It is a little hard to be believe that we are here, together, finally."

"I'm so happy we are here, together, finally."' Mariah stands and offers her hand to Tessa. "Now, let us go downstairs and have dinner where we had our second date."

"We have a table, our same table. Why don't you head in while I call Sharon and give her a heads up." Mariah says as she hangs back in the lobby.  
"Ok, but don't take too long" Tessa says with a pout.

Mariah quickly makes her way to the front desk, asking the clerk to have Tessa's bag, guitar and the brownies she had procured earlier from Crimson Lights brought up to the room from her car. 

Siding into her chair, Mariah smiles. "See that didn't take long." 

"Did you get a hold of her?" Tessa asks.

"Huh, oh Sharon, yes. She said she would love to see you and your welcome to stay the night."

Tessa half grinned and pointed over Mariah's shoulder. "Really, because she never actually answered her phone."

"What?" Mariah turned to see Sharon and Nick sitting at the bar. She was so distracted she hadn't even noticed them sitting there. Sharon waved and smiled. "I can explain." Mariah said as she turned back to Tessa's grinning face.

"Better make it fast because they are headed this way."

"Hey girls." Sharon leans into give Tessa a quick hug. "How is your evening going? I'm glad you are back." 

"I'm thrilled to be back." 

"How was house hunting?" Mariah blurts out.

"It was great." Nick says as he walks up with a to go bag. "I am hoping your mom will pick one and we can put an offer in."

"You guys are moving?" Tessa asks.

"Well, yes." Sharon responds. "We think a clean break from Victor is probably best. But we will let you get back to your evening."

"Well I guess we will see you later then." Tessa says.

"Later?" Sharon looks confused.

"Yeah, Tessa needs a place to stay tonight and I thought you wouldn't mind if she hung out at the house." Mariah quickly interjects.

"But didn't you..." Sharon stops herself. " Oh! Oh yes that will be nice. We will see you guys later then." 

As Sharon and Nick leave, Tessa smiles knowingly at Mariah.

"Ok, ok." Mariah knows when she has lost. "I had planned on surprising you with a room here. I had it planned before you said you didn't have a place to stay tonight. I just thought it would be nice for us to be able to spend some time together, alone. I didn't want to put any pressure on you to spend the night together, but I also didn't want this night to end."

Tessa reaches out across the table and takes Mariah's hand. Letting her fingers gently touch her fingers, stroking them softly, Tessa bites her lip and smiles.

"Well, should we order food and have it sent up, because otherwise I am not sure we can avoid any more interruptions."

"Oh please yes." Mariah purrs as she signals the waiter.


	4. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls retire to their hotel room, and discover a surprise.

"Oh my, Mariah, this is so beautiful and amazing. Did you do this all for me?"

Mariah looks dumbfounded into the room. There are bouquets of flowers, champagne chilling, chocolate covered strawberries and a note placed on the table.

"I didn't do all this." Mariah picks up the note and begins to read. "Kyle!"

"But how did he know?" Tessa questions.

"I ran into him this morning while I was getting things ready and he saw my bag." Mariah points to her overnight bag sitting by the bathroom door. "He basically accused me of not having game. So he thought he would help."

"He really has appointed himself your social director. Not that I mind," Tessa begins opening the champagne, "as long as he knows this is just for us."

As the champagne cork pops, Mariah finds a spot on the couch. Tessa pours them both a glass and moves to snuggle in beside her.

"What did you have planned next?" Tessa's face lights up with an evil grin. "Just the two of us in this suite all alone."

Mariah almost spits champagne across the room as her nerves come swelling back to the forefront of the emotional roller coaster she has been riding all day long.

"We could rent a movie?" She says pointing to the tv. "Or just catch up on what all has been going on in our lives."

Tessa sets down her drink and moves closer to Mariah.

"Or, we could just kiss for a little while." Tessa's lips capture Mariah's gently at first, coaxing a moan from her.

Then with a heated passion, Tessa pulls her closer. Letting her hands find every inch of exposed skin. Her fingertips brushing across Mariah's skin leaving warm tingling waves behind in their wake.

Mariah's brain kicks in, oh this is going to happen. She can't stop the fumbling scenarios rampaging through her thoughts. 

"There you go again." Tessa says as she pulls away. "What is it? What is your head overthinking?"

"Well," Mariah sighs, "I'm nervous. I don't know what I'm doing and I'm afraid I'll mess up or embarrass myself , like I'm doing now. I..."

"We could finally talk about this, about us. We have been putting it off. Maybe if we just have a conversation, I can put your mind at ease. You can ask me or say anything. I have an advantage."

Mariah interrupts her, "Because you have been with a woman before?"

"No silly, because I have read your journal."

"Oh. But have you been with a woman before?" Mariah asks.

"No."

"Then how are you not as nervous as I am? How are you so brave?"

"Brave? Not hardly. I see you and my heart stops. I touch you and I feel like I'm lost. The only thing I can think of is how much I want you to feel my..." Tessa pauses, searching for the word, "I want you to feel how I feel about you. The way your words from your journal let me know how you feel about me."

"Maybe you should write me song?" Mariah replies.

"Funny you should say that, I've been working on something."

Tessa moves to her guitar case and removes the instrument. She sits in a chair opposite Mariah, guitar in hand she smiles.

"It's a work in progress." Tessa says as the first few notes escape the strings.

Tessa begins to quietly sing.

"I was lost. Drifting through my days. Turning, yearning, for someone to bring me home."  
"The clouds, the clouds they brought rain. Churning the seas of my heart."  
"But then you smiled, it all went away. You found me and brought me home."   
"The gray and all the pain, it was gone because you were my home."  
"Never would have thought."  
"Never would have understood."  
"That someone like you could love someone like me."  
"With all your good and all my pain."  
"Never would have thought."  
"Never would have understood."  
"How I could be so lucky."  
"Cause You are the one."

Tessa looked up to see tears swelling in Mariah's eyes.

Tessa puts down her guitar and rushes to Mariah, "Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry." Tessa begins kissing the tears off Mariah's cheeks. Finally capturing her lips.

"I am just so happy." Mariah pulls Tessa closer. She shivers as Tessa's hands start exploring her exposed skin again.

"I don't ever want to hurt you again." Tessa says as she kisses Mariah gently. "I want to go as slow as you need to."

Mariah moans as the electricity from Tessa's touch destroys any thought of slowness. She curls her fingers into Tessa's hair and pulls her mouth to hers.

There is no one or nothing else but the two of them as their tongues touch, releasing moans from both women's throats.

Mariah's hands find their way to a bit of exposed flesh around Tessa's waist. She slides her hands up and under Tessa's shirt letting her fingertips touch every inch of warm soft skin.

Tessa nibbles Mariah's bottom lip and whispers, "You seem to be doing just fine."

Tessa's lips find their way to Mariah's throat. Inhaling deeply, she lets her lips and breath dance across the skin up to her ear.

"Follow me." She moans. Standing up she reaches for Mariah's hand.

Mariah, with wide eyes, obliging follows. Tessa turns her around, and shifts Mariah's hair over her shoulder. Kissing the back of her neck, Tessa slowly lowers the zipper on the back of Mariah's dress. She kisses each inch of skin revealed by the slow departure of Mariah's dress.

Tessa's fingers release the dress as it falls to the ground. She slides her arms around Mariah's waist whispering in her ear, "You are absolutely gorgeous."

Mariah shifts her body to face Tessa. With one smooth motion she has removed Tessa's shirt, and has hooked her fingers into Tessa's pants.

Kissing her way up to Tessa's ear, Mariah moans, "I want to feel your skin against mine."

Within moments, they have each removed the others remaining clothing and slid into the bed. Laying facing each other the girls smile, each one allowing their hands to venture across warm soft flesh.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" Tessa asks.

"I'm not sure, but when you touch me, kiss me, I can think of nothing but wanting to explore every inch of you."

"Then let us explore together."

"I love you my sweet girl." Mariah kisses Tessa as they begin their explorations.


	5. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after their first night together, it is a good one.

The sun broke through the curtains shining warmth on Mariah's exposed flesh. She was barely awake but incredibly aware of her nakedness and the nakedness of the beautiful woman lying beside her.

There had been many hours of nakedness and pure pleasure over the course of the night. Not at all how she thought it would go, but exactly how she had hoped. Every moment more beautiful than the last, the intensity had seared images upon her brain. Images she would never forget, touches and tastes that she could never forget.

Mariah had the overwhelming urge to touch the beautiful body lying in front of her. She let her fingers gently trace a path from Tessa's shoulder to her hip, fingers gliding over skin, exciting Mariah, awaking other parts of her body.

She raised herself up on her elbow, leaning in to let her lips follow the path her fingers had taken only moments before. The raven-haired beauty receiving the kisses began to move, her hips pushing into Mariah's.

"Mmmm, you feel nice. Don't stop." Tessa says as Mariah begins to pull away. "I think you may have missed a few spots."

Mariah lifts herself up and rolls Tessa onto her back. Straddling her, she leans in close to Tessa's ear.

"I do think I missed some spots."

Mariah kisses Tessa's ear, letting her lips trail down her neck, lingering on Tessa's collarbone, depositing sweet warm kisses there. Her mouth moves up to find Tessa's, gently letting her tongue part her lips. As the kiss intensifies, the warmth between Mariah's legs begins to grow.

A knock on the door jolts Mariah out of her nirvana like state of kissing Tessa's soft lips.

"Were you expecting someone?" Tessa says.

"No. I definitely was not." Mariah says as she rolls off Tessa and searches for some article of clothing that will cover her nakedness. She opts for a blanket carelessly tossed to the floor at some point during the previous night’s passion.

Opening the door, Mariah is surprised to find room service.

"I didn't order room service." Mariah explains as she looks at the spread and realizes that she is very hungry.

"Someone sent it up this morning, along with this note." The waiter hands Mariah a note that without even opening it, she has already determined that Kyle is the culprit.

The room service waiter rolls the cart into the room and leaves it by the table while Mariah searches for her purse to tip the gentlemen. After all the niceties are settled and the waiter has left the room, Mariah reads the note.

I'm sure you will need your strength. Enjoy. Kyle

Tessa managed to find a robe and was perusing the breakfast selections Kyle had sent up to them.

"I'll give him a little credit for sending coffee, but he loses points for timing." Mariah smirked as she dropped her blanket and stood in front of Tessa who had taken a bite of bacon.

"Delicious." Tessa smiled and set her bacon down. "I think maybe we should make sure we have completely worked up our appetites."

Slowly Tessa removed her robe and slid her hands around Mariah's waist, pulling her tight against her warm body. The two women move to the bed, where Tessa pulls Mariah down on top of her. Their bodies sliding into each other like a puzzle piece.  
Mariah pins Tessa's wondering hands above her head and moves her mouth down along her neck to her chest until she finds what she has been looking for. Slipping her nipple into her mouth, Tessa moans, which sparks a fire between Mariah's legs, a heat burning to be touched.

Without hesitation, Mariah moves her hands down Tessa's body, finding her way between her lover's legs, letting her fingers find the warmth and wetness. The exquisite joy upon Tessa's face let's Mariah know she has found the right spot.

Mariah's body moves against Tessa's as the two women achieved climax simultaneously. Mariah had never experienced something so intense before. Without even being touched, by the other woman, just the sheer joy of providing for her lover, had awoken something within Mariah.

"You are so beautiful." Tessa breathlessly whispers into Mariah's ear as they lay together.

Mariah's stomach growls, she laughs. "I think my body needs fuel."

As they women have a beautiful breakfast together, Mariah reflects on how far they have come over the course of a year. 

"So what are your plans for today?" Tessa asks as Mariah drinks her coffee.

"I actually don't have any plans, I am all yours today." Mariah smiles.

"Well, I need to check on my place. And that is all I have planned." Tessa picks up another piece of bacon and continues. "How is work? We really haven't talked much." 

"Wow, that was a really domestic shift. How's work Honey? “Mariah replies. " Work is kind of at a standstill. I mean they want to add a co-host to the show. I just don't know how to work with someone other than Hillary. I also promised I would take care of her show, so I guess I just have to figure it out."

"Well, maybe I'll try out." Tessa smiles. "We have chemistry."

"Yes, you should, maybe we can talk to Devon and get you hired. Then I wouldn't have to worry about finding someone new and I am comfortable with you. It would be amazing. We should get a shower and then go see Devon."

"Mariah I was kidding, I wouldn't know the first thing about being on a talk show." Tessa laughs.

"You would be amazing, and I can teach you. I know a little bit. I actually think it is a great idea." Mariah gets up and starts getting ready.

"Mariah slow down. I'm not sure this is what I want." Tessa looks scared.

"Oh." Mariah stops and walks over to Tessa. "If you don't want this then I will stop. I just thought, well, I'm not sure what I thought. I just got so excited at the prospect of working with you."

"That would be nice." Tessa agrees. "But Devon is going to let me back in the studio, and well, music is my first love."

"We could definitely make a segment of the show just dedicated to music and you could perform and bring new acts on the show. If you needed to go on tour I could cover the show and you could do from the road segments. I still don't want to pressure you." Mariah reaches out and takes Tessa's hands in hers. 

"Well it wouldn't hurt to talk to Devon." Tessa smiles, "Just talk, ok."

"Ok." Mariah celebrates her small victory. "Now let's get ready, we need to check out soon anyway."


	6. The Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariah asks Devon to make Tessa her co-host.

It took much longer than it should have for the girls to get showers and get dressed. There had been lots of touch, lots of kissing, and lots of convincing each other that they had the rest of their lives to love each other. 

The objective for the rest of the morning had been to get to Devon’s office and discuss the possibility of Tessa taking on the co-hosting gig with Mariah. Tessa was skeptical about her abilities, but Mariah knew that they would make a great team.  
So after dropping their bags at the front desk and checking out of the room, they headed up to talk to Devon.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Tessa asked.

“Absolutely. I think we have great chemistry and we are comfortable together, it would be the idea choice.” Mariah said as she opened the door to the office.

Devon was sitting at his desk, papers in front of him. He looked up as Mariah and Tessa entered the office, a smile lights upon his face.

“Hey ladies, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

“I have an idea.” Mariah blurted out. “Let me get through it, because it is going to sound pretty crazy.”

Devon looked at Tessa as she shrugged her shoulders. Mariah paced across the office.

“Ok, what’s your idea?” Devon sat back in his chair, a smile across his face.

“So, we need a co-host for the show and I think we should hire Tessa. I know she doesn’t have any hosting experience, but neither did I when I started. We know she and I have chemistry, and from her previous appearances on the show, we know that transfers on camera. We also know that she is good in front of the camera, she can perform. It will also be huge for her musical career, she will have an on-air persona that will equate into free publicity. She is beautiful on camera and off. She has me to teach her everything she needs to know. It’s a perfect match.” Mariah stopped and took the first breath she had taken since she began talking. 

“Well, that was a lot.” Devon smiled at Mariah. “It’s not a bad idea. We could do a trial run this week. Give you guys a show to do. See how it goes.”

“Really?” The girls said in unison. 

“Yeah, we can release the new song. Do a music themed show? Maybe spotlight a couple of other artists.” Devon started writing some things down. “Let’s meet on Monday and hash out the details. I’ll need to work those out.”

Mariah slid her hand into Tessa’s. 

“Thank you, Devon.” Mariah said, not wanting to push her luck she backed towards the door, pulling Tessa behind her.

“Hold on.” Devon said as they were about to leave the office. “Tessa you haven’t actually said anything. Is this what you want.”

“I hadn’t really thought about it. I love the idea of working with Mariah. I want to do my music, and if I can do both,” Tessa paused in thought, “then yes I think I want to do it.”

“Ok, I just wanted to make sure before I started all this paperwork.” Devon smiled, “I think you two are great together, and I am very excited to see how that transfers on camera.” 

He went back to his paperwork as Mariah continued to pull Tessa out of office.

As they waited on the elevator, Tessa turned to Mariah.

“So what do you want to do now?” Tessa asked.

“Well we could get some lunch, or go check on your place. I am at your disposal for the entire day.”

“Let’s go to my place.” Tessa said. “Maybe pick up some groceries on the way so we could make lunch and watch a movie. I’d really just like to relax with you, we could do absolutely nothing and I would be happy just to be with you.”

Mariah pulled Tessa close, letting their lips meet. Mariah was the happiest she had ever been. 

They picked up their luggage form the front desk and headed to pick up some groceries. As they wheeled their cart around the store, they picked up necessities that Tessa was sure she needed, and all the fixings to make pizzas.

“We should get popcorn too.” Mariah said as they headed down the next aisle.

“And wine.” Tessa pointed to a display at the end of the aisle.

“This is nice.” Mariah reached over and grabbed Tessa’s hand.

“It’s very domestic.” Tessa laughed.

“But it’s nice. I mean, shopping with you, planning out our day.” Mariah giggled. “Did you ever expect to be doing this with me? I don’t think I ever imagined we would be where we are.”

“Mariah, I have dreamed of so much more for us. I’ve imagined everything. Grocery shopping, planning our day, planning trips, planning a wedding. I believe that after all we have been through, we deserve the happily ever after.” Tessa paused, “I believe we will get our happily ever after, and I want it to start now.” 

Mariah stared blankly at Tessa. “A wedding?”

“Yes. I have thought about it. I mean for our future. Why would I not want to marry you? I love you.” Tessa looked into Mariah’s eyes. “I don’t expect you to say it back. I just want you to know that I have no intention of leaving again. I’m here, with you.”

Mariah leaned in to kiss Tessa, a sweet light kiss. “I love you too. And I can’t wait to build a life with you. But first, we need wine.”

Mariah headed for the display, grabbing two bottles. She smiled as she put them into the basket and slid her hand back into Tessa’s. 

This is exactly where she wanted to be, for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. I was having trouble with it, but I wanted y'all to get your conclusion.


End file.
